pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank
Frank is a giant harvester that protects the tractors from Mater and his game, Tractor Tippin'. His model is a Case IH Axial-Flow 7010 Combine. ''Cars Frank has a minor role in ''Cars the movie. He guards the tractors at night while they sleep and attempts to get Mater and Lightning McQueen when he finds that they are Tractor Tipping. He almost manages to get Lightning just before the two cars leave the pasture, where Frank cannot go past the wooden fence. Frank is also seen in Lightning's dream after the night where he was almost caught. Lightning, Chick Hicks, and The King were all in the Piston Cup race in California. All of a sudden, Frank would appear out of nowhere, spinning the King and McQueen out and eating up Chick Hicks. At the end of Lightning's dream, Frank appears to be hanging out with the Dinoco racing team. Video Games ''Cars: The Video Game In the game, he only appears in Tractor Tippin', where he's one of the obstacles you must stay away from. If you get caught in his headlights or bump him, you automatically get caught. If you get caught, a scene will show, where Frank will chase Lightning and Mater out of his field. You also get caught if you stay in a spotlight for too long or if you move close to Frank for too long. Cars Mater-National Basically, Frank has the same role that he did in ''Cars: The Video Game. You tip tractors, and try to stay away from Frank. In this game, you'll also get caught if you go too fast on gravel for a long time. In the end-scene for the last level, Frank finds Mater and Lightning, so he chases them. Soon, they were trapped between a fence and Frank. However, Lightning uses his horn, and Frank actually tips over, making Lightning and Mater laugh. This was the only time when Frank tipped like a tractor. ''Cars 2: The Video Game Frank appears in ''Cars 2: The Video Game in some of the races in Radiator Springs. He also appears in Radiator Springs Arena, where he can kill you if you touch him. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure Although not making a physical appearance, he does appear as a wooden 2D model in the first ''Cars level. It appears in a field part of the course when the player, Mater and Sheriff go into the field. The edges of the shredders make ramps for jumping. Cars Land Frank makes an appearance in Cars Land, in Radiator Springs Racers. Mater takes the guests in the ride vehicle tractor tipping, then they wake up Frank, so you run away into Radiator Springs. There is also a song called Big Bulldozer, which is about Frank, that Mater sings at Mater's Junkyard Jamboree. That song is included in The Music of Cars Land. Trivia *Frank resembles a bull in both appearance and personality (such as an insignia resembling a nosering and a pair of smokestacks resembling horns), but in El Materdor, all bulls are bulldozers. Category:Antagonists Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cars Land Characters Category:Minor Characters